


Part of my Collapse

by Ovidear



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: I'll learn what to put here once I'm better at this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovidear/pseuds/Ovidear
Summary: A short story, I'll make longer ones in the future.





	Part of my Collapse

Murdoc found himself wandering the halls of Kong Studios, looking for his blue haired god. He turned a corner and finally found who he'd been looking for. "2D GET YOU ASS OVER HERE I'M GONNA CLAP YOU TONIGHT BOY!" Murdoc was yelling this as 2D tried to find words to yell back. "I DO NOT CONSENT!!!" 2D said. Murdoc understood this and and nodded his head and 2D noticed this and smiled yelling again "THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING". and they both went their separate ways.


End file.
